Never Forget
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: During the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cedric is sent back to 1918 where he meets Carlisle Cullen. 90 years later Harry and his family move to Forks after the war and find a vampire Edward Cullen who has no memory of his life as Cedric Diggory. Slash, mpreg
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Before Edward Cullen was a vampire he was a wizard known as Cedric Diggory. Cedric and Harry became lovers during Harry's forth year. During the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament he is sent back in time and loses his memory. Harry is devastated and later finds out he is pregnant with their child. Three years later the war is over, Harry and his daughter along with Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione move to forks to get away from the wizarding world and there they find Cedric who is now known as Edward Cullen.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now, will go up to a NC-17  
**Main Pairings**: Edward(Cedric)/Harry, Edward/Bella(however this won't last very long), Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie.  
**Author's Notes:** Twilight is canon except for the particulars of how Edward became a vampire. HP is canon until the forth book and goes AU from there. Timeline is Twilight 'Verse just after the end of the first book and HP is at the end of the summer before the seventh book, though i have brought the HP timeline forward ten years. This will be a longer fic, at the moment I have 15 chapters planned for this, but that is just a rough estimate at the moment.  
**Warnings:** M/M explicit sex, mPreg, violence, language, angst.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga; nor do I make a profit from these writings.

**Prologue**

Harry felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he weaved through the tall maze, trying to find his way out of it. From all around him he heard the sounds of the night as well as shouted spells and cries from his fellow competitors. Breath panting, puffs of warm air left his body becoming visible as it met the cold Scotland night air.

He had never wanted to be a part of this tournament, never one to seek out fame or popularity however, the choice had been taken away from him back at the beginning of the year. Hearing his name called after flames shot a piece of slightly burned parchment out of the Goblet of Fire had shocked him. He knew the fact that someone had put his name in the running and had done so by subverting Dumbledore's restricting spells wasn't to be taken lightly. Obviously someone had wanted him to be one of the Champions.

Throughout the competition he had had to suffer through most of the school being against him, even going so far as to wear pins that proclaimed "Potter Stinks. Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion!" Harry had also spent half of the year with his best mate Ron not talking to him because he believed Harry found a way to enter and didn't tell him.

Though through it all… he had Cedric. The seventeen year old Hufflepuff had from the beginning offered a smile and a helping hand, making sure Harry knew that Cedric didn't blame him for being entered in the tournament. Over the course of the year their relationship grew and just before the Christmas break Harry got his first kiss. Harry hadn't any clue what to do and stood unmoving next to Cedric, but Cedric had chuckled and taken Harry's face in his hands and leaned down to press their lips together in a sweetly perfect kiss. Looking back it had been fairly chase, their mouths had been closed and their bodies barely touching, but it had still been perfect.

Since that night they had spent as much of their time together, getting to know each other and slowly falling in love. It had only been a few nights ago when they finally went passed heavy petting and making out. Days later he could still feel Cedric inside of him, the sweet ache of knowing what it was like to be held, loved, worshiped…

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're

doing?"

Harry stopped at the yell of his boyfriend's voice, wondering what was happening.

"_**Crucio!**_" Shouted the voice of Victor Krum and then Harry heard Cedric cry out in pain as the spell hit him.

Running, Harry tried to find a way to Cedric all the while having to listen to Cedric writher in pain from the unforgiveable curse. Within a few moments he realized the way was blocked and sent out a powerful reducto spell, blasting a large hole through the maze wall and crawling through it. He found Krum standing over Cedric, his wand raised as he smiled at Cedric's cries of pain.

"_**Stupefy!**_" Yelled Harry and the red spell flew out from his wand and hit Krum, sending him crumpling to the grass below him.

Running to Cedric, Harry knelt down and tilted his boyfriend's head towards him. "Cedric are you okay?"

As the spells effects began wearing off, Cedric gritted his teeth and nodded. "I'm okay, Harry."

"What happened?"

"He snuck up on me and I turned around and he raised his wand at me…" Cedric sighed as he stood up with a groan.

"Are you sure you're alright? The crucio was on you for a minute or two…" Harry asked quietly as cupped Cedric's cheek and stared up at him.

Cedric ran his hand through Harry's hair and pulled him forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm fine, baby, really."

"Okay, but I want Madam Pomfrey to look at you when this is over-"

Chuckling, Cedric gave Harry one last kiss. "We'll go and see her right after this is over, I promise… now, don't we have a maze to finish?"

"With Krum out I think it now between us… did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"

"Yeah… you think he went after her too?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe… with both of them gone its kind of a moot point for us too split up. You should win-"

"No Harry, you deserve to win just as much as me." Cedric said with a shake of his head.

"But I didn't even enter; someone else did it for me… Cedric you wanted this-"

"You went through all the tasks and ended up being tied with me for first place. So we're going to split up and see who gets to the end first." Cedric replied with finality.

Harry couldn't help but smile, Cedric was too good for him… "Okay…" Harry lifted up on his tip toes and gave Cedric a deep kiss, nipping his bottom lip just before he started to back up the way he'd come just a few minutes ago. "See you at the finish line!"

Cedric grinned at him and then ran off the other direction.

Twenty minutes later, after solving a riddle to get past a sphinx, Harry arrive to where the path opened up and not fifty feet away was the Tri-Wizard Cup gleaming in the night just waiting for him to claim it. Just then Cedric came out from another path grinning as he saw the cup; sprinting towards the finish he paid no attention to a big hulking shadow that was steadily getting closer to him. Just as Cedric was about to grab the cup the shadow formed into a gigantic spider.

"Cedric… watch out!" Screamed Harry as he began to run towards him firing off a "_**Stupefy!**_" towards the humongous spider barreling towards Cedric.

Ducking out of the way, Cedric yelled "_**Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!**_" The spells hitting the spider stopped its progress for a moment or two and then it started moving closer again. Harry and Cedric ducked and crawled, evading the hulking creature.

The spider got near enough to Harry to grab him and lift him up into the air. "_**Stupefy! Expelliarmus!**_" He yelled before groaning in pain as the spider's pinchers clamped down on his leg. It reared back in momentary pain at the spells, dropping Harry ten feet to the ground below him. He groaned and tried to scramble away as he fired one more "_**Stupefy!**_" just as Cedric did. The great spider cried out as the combined spells hit it and then tumbled over onto its side unmoving.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Cedric said as he ran over to his younger boyfriend and feel to his knees to see if Harry's hurt leg was alright.

"'m Okay, Cedric…" Harry answered with a groan as he with the help of Cedric got to his feet. Gesturing to the Tri-Wizard Cup Harry said "You take the Cup Cedric, I'll wait here."

"What? No, you saved me twice tonight, you deserve it not me!"

"You were just about to grab it before the spider came and I yelled out… you would have won…" Harry tried to reason with him. "You helped me with the egg too; I never would have figured that out if you hadn't, so it you who deserve to win!"

"I had help with that too."

It was quiet for a moment or two, each wizard firm on not taking the cup for himself. Finally, Harry came to a decision. "How about we both take the cup… a tie?"

Cedric smiled down at Harry and nodded his head. "Perfect!" They both walked up to the cup that stood on the raised pedestal and lifted their hands towards it. "On the count of three… One… Two… Three-"

They both grabbed the cup and instantly felt the pull of a portkey as it tugged just behind their navel's taking them away. Harry felt the whirling of the air around him as they were transported and then just as quick as they were taken he groaned as the ground appeared below him and fell to his arse.

"Ahh…" Harry moaned as he rolled to his feet. "I didn't know it was going to be a portkey…"

Beside him Cedric stood up as well and shook his head. "Neither did I…" Looking around Cedric's eyes widened a fraction as he looked around the empty graveyard and then frowned. "Is this part of the task…?"

Harry looked around and said "We've already got the cup, what else are we supposed to do?"

They both gripped their wands tightly looking around for any kind of indicator of what was going on. Just then a figure began to emerge from the fog coming closer and closer.

"Someone's coming…" Harry said softly as he eyed the person growing nearer.

The person came closer, its shrouded figure covered by black robes, hiding their identity. In the person's arms was a baby or … a ball of robes? Harry frowned as a bad feeling started to come over him, as if warning that danger was imminent. As it got within twenty feet of them, pain shot through Harry's head, centered around the lightning bolt scar that was so famous.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed as he fell to his knees, the pain consuming him.

From within the bundle of cloth spoke a faint scratchy voice. "Kill the spare!"

The person in the robes lifted it's arm and spoke a spell that Harry in his pain missed. A bright white light shot out of the person's wand and sped towards Cedric who raised his wand and yelled "_**Proteg-**_" but he never finished the spell. The white light engulfed him and Cedric screamed as in a flash he disappeared.

Harry from the ground yelled "Cedric! Noooo!" as he disappeared. The pain in his head was just as strong as ever, coursing through his skull as if a hundred Hippogriffs trampling over his head.

"You fool! What compelled you to use such a spell?" Hissed the voice from within the robes.

"Master… I wished only to prove me ability-" Pleaded the man.

"You've only proved once again I am surrounded by fools! The spell was used incorrectly!"The voice hissed again. "Complete the ritual!"

"Yes Master…" Murmured the man as he ran over to Harry and grabbed him, dragging him to a nearby tombstone and slamming him against its hard surface. He conjured ropes and tied Harry to it quickly before Harry tried to escape. With that done he began the ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry, from his position tied to the tombstone, looked in dazed horror at the spot where only just a few moments ago his lover stood. Cedric was gone…

* * *

Two Months Later-

"Harry dear… are you alright?" Asked Madam Pomfrey as Harry stumbled into Hogwarts Infirmary late one afternoon.

"Um… I've been feeling a bit… off… lately." Harry said awkwardly as he sat down on a nearby bed. "I'm throwing up in the mornings and strong smells are making me queasy… and I've been really tired."

"Well, let's just take a look and see what is happening, shall we?" Healer Pomfrey said with a frown as she began running spells. She continued to do the check up for another ten minutes, her frown growing deeper and deeper after each new spell.

Harry began to get worried as the silence continued. He hadn't even wanted to visit the infirmary, but Hermione had witness Harry getting woozy that morning and demanded in her own loving way that he visit Madam Pomfrey. This had been going on for a few weeks and Hermione was worried it was something serious. Harry had trouble sleeping, could barely hold any food down, lost energy half way through the day… at first he thought it was because of Cedric. It had only been two months since he disappeared and the two months hadn't been great for Harry.

He woke up nearly every night screaming out for Cedric, tears falling down his face, his voice hoarse from use. The first few times he'd done it Ron and the other boys in the dorm had started to get worried. By the forth night Harry had resorted to putting up silencing charms around his bed to keep the sound of his screams and his crying from getting out.

After that night in the graveyard Harry had felt like a part of him died when Cedric disappeared… what was left seemed to shrink away the longer it took for the Order to find him. It seemed like every time he saw Dumbledore or received a letter from Sirius and Remus they spoke of another search dead ending. Everyone knew he wanted to know how the search was going, but only Hermione and Ron knew why.

His relationship with Cedric had still been new; Harry hadn't wanted to jinx it by talking about it a lot or telling everyone before they were sure of their feelings. Cedric and he had talked about Harry coming to stay at Cedric's home a bit during the summer and Harry had decided to tell his godfathers then.

"Harry, I am going to ask you a private question and I need you to be honest with me… are you sexually active?" Madam Pomfrey's face had a slight grimace on her face one that Harry was sure was identical to his own.

"Er… umm… yes." Harry mumbled with a blush on his face. "Why? Cause it's been a while since I… um … did anything?"

"Well, I'm run a number of tests and though it is rare… it seems you're pregnant Harry."

Harry's world started to close in on him as her words sunk in… Pregnant? How was that possible?

"I know this comes as a shock, but it happens often enough that Healers are trained in caring for a pregnant wizard. We will need to…"

He tuned her out from there unable to think about anything, but the fact he was carrying Cedric and his child…

* * *

Chicago-1918

In a dark deserted street in downtown Chicago, a white light burst into the night and when it receded, the crumpled form of Cedric Diggory appeared. Groaning in pain, Cedric slowly lifted his head and looked around for Harry. He frowned when all he saw was unfamiliar too him.

Where was he? He needed to get back to Harry… he was in trouble! Cedric forced himself to his feet as stumbled down the street trying to figure how where he was and how he could get back to Harry. Everything looked off… Cedric had been into muggle towns and the automobiles never looked like the ones around him. They were big and boxlike; the wheels looked more like what you'd find on bicycles than on an automobile…

Slowly walking down the street he saw a newspaper floating along in the middle of the road. Swooping down to grab it before it was gone; Cedric picked it up and stood back up. He read the newspapers headline.

"_**Spanish Flu-Death Toll Rising!**_"

Frowning, he looked up at the papers date and fell to his knees… June 22nd 1918. He was sent back in time?

…there were eighty-seven years separating him from Harry…

A loud horn sounded just as a bright light blinded him. Covering his eyes, Cedric never saw the automobile careening towards him… CRASH!

Hazel eyes opened to a blonde man leaning over him, mouth moving, but the sound never reaching him… He felt pain all over his body and a warm wet sensation dribbling down his face. A metallic taste filled his mouth making it difficult for him to speak.

"…is your name?" The man's voice said as it finally cut through the silence.

His name?... What was his name? He should know it… shouldn't he?

"… to get you fixed… worry about anything… Doctor…. Cullen…" The man's voice cut in and out. "…be alright…"

He wanted to believe he would be, but as the darkness began creeping in he wasn't so sure he could. Just before his vision faded completely he saw the man lean down closer to him, his mouth wide open and his sharp white teeth shining brightly in the night…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Author's Note:** So here is the second chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing this story and so you readers are going to be reaping in the benefits of my labor! Remember review, review, review!!! I just came to the realization that I am a feedback junkie… feed the habit people, please!!!

**Chapter 1**

"I want to leave." Harry spoke suddenly after he placed his daughter in her highchair and sat down for breakfast one morning.

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place had for the months since the end of the war felt less and less like a place to sit and rest with his family. The summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts he had been introduced to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and though it was dark, dirty and filled with creepy things, it had felt like a place for him and his family to find a bit of peace. The Burrow since the moment he'd been brought to it was a home away from Hogwarts, but Grimmauld Place had been his sanctuary.

The Order for the entire length of the war had called this place headquarters and on any given day dozens of members and their families flocked in and out throughout the day. Over the years that number had gotten smaller and smaller as more life was taken in the fight to free them all from the clutches of Voldemort. At the very end most days the house sat quiet and empty, not a sound except for the odd groan or creek from the ancient house.

"Leave Grimmauld Place, Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown as she dished up Harry and Lilu a plate of food.

"No… England, the Wizarding World…" Harry replied with a shake of his head. "I don't want to live like this anymore… I don't want Lilu to grow up like this."

The months since the war had been both happy and sad for many. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone and people were able to leave their homes without fear again. However, prejudice against muggles, muggleborns and magical creatures still abounded. Harry, as the Savior of the Wizarding World, was hounded by reporters and the public in general, all wanting to take a little of Harry's time. New articles come out in the paper each day, talking about Harry and what he was doing, who he was seeing, his plans… Lilu, as his daughter, garnered a fair bit of attention as well and Harry had begun to fear taking his daughter outside the house because people wanted to touch her, talk to her… Harry no longer felt the wizarding world was a safe place to raise his daughter.

Sirius from the other side of the long aged table set his fork on his plate and spoke. "Where were you thinking of?"

They all had been aware from the very beginning of Harry's displeasure with the fame his role in the fight against Voldemort given him and that displeasure had only increased once the war was over.

"America. It's far enough away that most don't even know my name, their laws on using magic and magical creatures are much more relaxed, it'd be a new opportunity for us to start over and be able to get on with our lives without people flocking to us or old memories…" Harry replied his words drifting off at the end.

They had all lost friends and family in the war, but for Ron and Hermione… they'd lost nearly everyone they loved.

In fifth year during Christmas break, Death Eaters had decided to start killing families of muggleborn Hogwarts students. The a week before Christmas Hermione had watched helplessly as her parents were tortured and killed in front of her as she was held in place by a laughing Death Eater. The Order had come to fight, but they had been too late to save her parents. That night a fire had roared to life in Hermione and she had taken the task of winning the war as her personal cause.

For Ron, it had not only devastated him, but Harry as well… though Harry's pain and loss could never be as great as his best friend's. During the summer before sixth year The Burrow had been attacked after someone had told Voldemort's people about a birthday party being planned for Harry. However, that morning Lilu had come down with a cold and the party was postponed, but the person who tipped the Death Eaters never passed that bit of information along… That day Ron's entire family had been in their home completely unaware as Bellatrix Lestrange sent a Fiendfyre spell at The Burrow destroying it before they ever had a chance. Ron had only survived because he and Hermione at the time had been at Grimmauld Place trying to help Harry care for their four month old niece.

When word had come from Dumbledore that The Burrow had been destroyed and all of the Weasleys were believed to be dead, Ron had collapsed on the ground and hadn't spoke a word for three days. When he finally spoke again he had taken up the cause of helping Harry win the war as fiercely as Hermione had.

"America, Mate? …what do you think 'Mione?" Ron asked, his mouth full with food as usual.

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. "I think it might be a great idea. We all need a change and America is just as good as any other place… maybe better for Remus and Sirius."

Harry looked back at his godfathers with a questioning look on his face. Sirius had a blinding smile on his face as if something had just dawned on him. Beside him Remus was chuckling as he leaned his head onto Sirius' shoulder and looked up at his mate. "We could get married…"

"…and have a baby…" Sirius whispered as he looked down at the man who had held his heart from the moment he'd set eyes on him in first year.

"…a baby…" Remus said with a grin as he nuzzled his face into his mate's neck and sighed.

"Okay… so they're in…" Harry said with a laugh and then turned to his two best friends. "Mione, Ron, what do you say?"

The couple turned and looked at each other and did that strange non-verbal conversation thing they had perfected during the war. Harry waited slightly impatiently as they decided, turning to his daughter as she banged her palms against the highchair's tray in annoyance at not being fed her breakfast yet.

"Dada…" Lilu squealed loudly as she smiled up at her daddy as he turned, her two baby teeth shining in the morning light. Harry laughed and mashed up some on his potatoes and fed them to her. Lilu ate the food all the while she continued to bang her hands down lightly on the tray and making "Numm numm…" noises as she chewed.

Harry smiled down at his daughter who looked so much like Cedric. She had hazel eyes and wavy chestnut colored hair, her lips were bubble gum pink and long and thin, her face sharp and angular… Every day Harry missed his lover, but whenever he felt the loss all he had to do was look at their daughter and know a little piece of him was still with Harry.

"Looks like we're all moving to America Harry…" Hermione said finally.

Turning to his friends, Harry said. "You sure… It's pretty far away?"

"Yeah mate… nothing here for us anymore, 'sides we're not splitting up the family!" Ron said firmly.

"Okay… so where in America should we move?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Over the next few days and after a lot of talking and a fair bit of throwing darts at a map of America and still not agreeing, Harry finally covered his eyes with his hand and pointed to a random spot on the map. Uncovering his eyes, Harry saw his finger was right over a small town by the name of Forks in the state of Washington. He couldn't explain it, but as soon as he read the name it just felt… right.

"Forks… they actually have a town called Forks?" Ron said with a laugh as he read the map. With a shrug he said, "Its fine with me…"

Hermione looked at the map and then stepped back. "It's not too far from Seattle, which has a fairly big magical community so if we need to get books, potions, or anything like that we won't have to go too far."

"It's surrounded by a big forest so Moony and I can go running on the full moon." Sirius nodded.

Harry turned to Remus. "Up to you… is it okay?"

The werewolf looked around at his family and then smiled. "I think it'll be perfect."

Once the decision had been made they began making plans for their family to move. It was a somewhat slow process as they had to find a new home in Forks. However, fairly soon they realized that no home in the town was going to be what they needed, so Sirius contacted a local construction company to have a house built for them. With everyone's input, the plans for the house was created and sent by courier to the company to begin construction.

Three months, a lot of money and man hours later they left England behind. The group had arrived in Seattle via an international portkey and had found the SUV Harry had purchased for himself waiting as promised by the dealer. From there they had driven from Seattle to Forks all talking about what they expected to find in their new hometown.

It was very similar to England weather wise. The small town was filled with people going about their Friday mornings as usual. As the passed through the main part of the town and into the outskirts, Harry turned onto the long driveway leading up to their new home. As the driveway opened up and the house came into view he gasped. "Sirius… this is a lot bigger than I imagined…"

Laughing, Sirius leaned forward from the back seat and looked through the windshield at the large home ahead of them. "I know, but I figured if we are going to make a home here we might as well do it in comfort."

The house was huge. It was a large white square two story house with a porch and second story terrace that followed along on three sides of the house. A five car garage was attached to the house on one side housing the other four cars for all the adults. The surrounding forest was about a hundred yards away on all sides, giving a large open space for a front and backyard, perfect for Lilu to play.

Getting out of the SUV, they gathered their belongings and went inside. Sirius, once the house had been built, hired a decorator to do the house for them so that it was furnished when they arrived. It had a comfortable eclectic feel to it with bright colors and open spaces. The very center of the house had no roof and was a beautiful colorful garden. Every room in the house had French doors that opened out into the garden and the inner part of the second floor had a terrace that looked down into the garden with spiraling stairs on either side of the house.

With Sirius' direction, Harry walked up stairs with Lilu in his arms and found both his and his daughter's rooms. Per Harry's directions to the decorator, Lilu's room was filled with scenes of woodland creatures and fairytales painting with bright engaging colors.

"Baby girl… this is your new room. Isn't it pretty?" Harry murmured to Lilu as he showed her the murals on the walls and the stuffed animals, the toys and cute little table and chairs with a tea set all arranged on top of it. The room was just what his little girl needed, a little place just for her. In just a few months Lilu would be turning two years old and up until coming to Forks, Harry had kept Lilu in his room with him. Now, as she got older she would have a room of her own.

Lilu lifted up her arm and laid it flat against the wall were a black dog was painted. "Pa'Food!"

"Why that is Padfoot isn't that… and look here's Moony too!" Harry laughed as he pointed right beside the large black grim were a sandy colored wolf stood, the two creatures we leaning against each other, their heads resting on the other's.

"Moo'y!" Squealed Lilu as she clapped her hands.

Smiling Harry took them to look over his room. He was happy to see it was designed around being comfortable and relaxed. No ornate bed or knick knacks, no frilly curtains or anything like that. It was simple and clean, just the way he liked it.

"This is great Sirius, I love it!" Harry yelled as he tromped down the stairs.

"Good pup, this is gonna be our home from now on and I want us all to be happy." Sirius said as he tickled Lilu under her chin, inciting a high pitched giggled to float out of her.

From up stairs, Harry could hear Hermione squealing and talking about her and Ron's room, laughing he grabbed his luggage to take upstairs and start unpacking.

Over the next few days, they all got unpacked and situated in their new home. The golden trio got ready for their first day of school on Monday at the local high school. Ron and Harry had grudgingly agreed with Hermione that now that they were going to be living in the muggle world they would need a muggle education.

They were all three enrolled as seniors at the school after Sirius and Remus created muggle transcripts for them. Hermione was her usual nervous self, worried about the new curriculum and if they were prepared for it. Harry and Ron had to suffer through her reviewing past years of study with them to get them up to where they all needed to be.

Harry himself was nervous because of the simple fact that it had been nearly seven years since he had had to start a new school and this one was muggle at that. He had lived in the wizarding world for so long, not including the few weeks each summer he spent at the Dursleys, that he felt almost out of his element all over again. An American muggle high school was so far removed from the life he had been living that it was basically an entirely different world to him. He hoped that the move had been the right choice…

**Author's Note 2: **So I am sure some of you are wondering where I got Lilu's name from or why I chose it? Well, I've always loved that name since I was a little girl and when I was trying to decide what to name her I started thinking about naming her after Harry and Cedric's mothers. Since Cedric's mother was never given a first name I chose it myself. Lilu's actual name is Lily Luciana Potter, but her nickname is Lilu (a combination of both her first and middle name.)Hope you like it… Also, is a link for photos on my profile page for Edward(Cedric), Harry and Lilu, i always liked when authors give me an idea of how they picture their characters looking like. Lilu's photo is something i ran across a few days ago and it made me smile as it was exactly how i was imagining her, save having hazel eyes instead of blue. So go check them out!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Beta:** CeeCee

**Chapter 2**

Alice Cullen sat patiently waiting for her mate and her brother to get ready for school. They were only a month into their senior year and already she was bored. She couldn't count how many times she'd went through the senior year in high school, they all blurred together slightly and only highlighted by exciting moments or fond memories here and there.

The last year had been fairly exciting, if somewhat troubled… her brother Edward had encountered a singer and had almost instantly felt a nearly overwhelming bloodlust for the little human girl known as Bella Swan. At first Edward had tried to fight the pull of her blood and had left them to get away from Bella, but he'd soon been unable to stay away and had come back. Through sheer determination he learned to control the bloodlust. In a moment with Bella's life in the balance, Edward had saved her, showing his true nature as a vampire.

Bella had been surprisingly okay with this and they had begun a relationship. Towards the end of the year a rogue vampire, who had been intrigued by Edward's protection of the human, decided to hunt Bella for sport. A series of events led to Bella being injured, but not killed, and the rogue vampire learned the lengths to which the Cullen's would go to protect their own.

In a second Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision came over her. She saw images of a new family coming to Forks and settling in, they were different though Alice couldn't figure out why… and as they became a part of the town, the future began to change with their arrival. Possible futures flashed before her, some flashing for only a moment, others going into more detail. It seemed that one human in the new family was Edward's mate, and though Alice couldn't see everything, this human was a part of Edward's past and a child was involved… Some of the possible futures were happy ones, such as Edward and Bella getting married, Bella being turned and giving birth to a daughter. In another, Edward fell in love with his mate, but they were torn apart, and Edward turned Bella. Bella, in her wrath at being second choice, incited the Volturi to destroy the family. In a third, and for Alice it seemed to be her favorite of all the possible futures, Edward and his mate married, and after being turned, the mate gave birth to another child and they lived a very long and happy life together.

Alice even though the future was undecided, couldn't help but smile. Edward's true mate was coming! She had known for quite some time that no matter how much Edward believed it, Bella was not his mate, and would never be. He was lonely after going for so long without someone to share his life, having to watch his entire family slowly pair off with a mate, and still not finding anyone for himself. Edward cared for Bella, Alice was sure of that, but he didn't love her. Bella's singer blood confused the situation, allowing Edward to convince himself that she was his mate.

As Edward and Jasper came down, Alice jumped up off her place on the couch and bounced on over to them. "A new family is moving to town and the three teenagers will be starting school today! They're the ones who had that big house built a few miles away."

As her brother frowned at the news, Alice sang a popular song in her mind to keep Edward from reading her thoughts. Even though the vision was about Edward, she couldn't let him see it… the future was still unclear and Edward knowing what she did could change everything and she couldn't have that. Events would have to play out as they were meant to be, but Alice hoped that Edward and his mate were able to affect the future enough to allow them to be together.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after picking up Bella on the way, they arrived at school and got out of Edward's silver Volvo. On the way to school, Edward and his brother and sister had told Bella about the new students starting today.

"Oooo… they're about to drive up!" Alice chirped as she held Jasper's hand tightly. Jasper looked at her in confusion, as he could feel her excitement and happiness at the new students' arrival, wondering why she was so excited.

Just then, Harry pulled his green Porsche Cayenne into the school and parked it on the other side of the parking lot, away from Edward's Volvo. Hopping out of the SUV, Harry laughed and said "I did not speed 'Mione, I was going 48mph, the speed limit is 45mph." His British accented voice rolling over the words smoothly as he spoke.

"Harry, that's three miles OVER the speed limit!" Hermione said after she got out of the SUV, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Laughing again, Harry said "Okay, technically you're right as usual Hermione, but everyone else does it too!"

"Oh, and I suppose that same reasoning would be an acceptable excuse for all of Voldemort's followers? Hmmm?"

The three vampires frowned at the reference and Edward wondered who Voldemort was. Bella asked what they were saying and he quickly relayed the conversation. It was during this, that Edward realized that he couldn't read their minds; it was as if a solid wall surrounded their thoughts, keeping him out. His frown increased even more at this… he'd never been unable to read anyone's mind, but Bella…

Harry stopped laughing and sticking out his tongue, he gave 'Mione the finger as Ron cut in. "Mione, that's a bit below the belt even for you…" Ron walked over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Relax… this is just like any other school we've been too."

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded. "Sorry, I'm just nervous… I don't want to look like an idiot because I don't know what they're talking about."

"Mione that's impossible… you purposely spent the last three days schooling us on any and all subjects we are going to learn here, I think my brains leaking it's so full!" Ron joked.

"Oh hah hah, I just wanted to be prepared." Hermione nervously chewed her nails as they began walking towards the school's main office.

As they entered the school, Edward turned and said "I couldn't hear their thoughts, not one of them."

"How's that possible? The only one who's ever been unreadable is Bella and she's the first one in 90 years… how can there be three now, and all grouped together too?" Jasper asked in confusion.

Bella frowned after Edward spoke. She'd always thought she was unique, because of the fact that Edward couldn't read her thoughts, special even… now three new people just arrive and their thoughts were hidden too? It made her nervous and she' didn't like that.

From the moment she'd met Edward her life had only gotten better… well, except for that vampire James. But, other than that, it had been good. Edward loved and adored her, spending all his time with her and making her feel special and worthy of having someone so beautiful be with her. The promise of him turning her into a vampire, making her just as beautiful and powerful as her lover, made it even more amazing. She was going to spend eternity with Edward as a seventeen year old vampire, eternally young and beautiful… whenever she thought about it she felt so happy that she thought she'd burst with it.

Now, though she couldn't explain it, the three new students were a threat to her and she didn't like it at all!

* * *

Harry was ready to curse the next person who asked if he was single! Every girl, and even some boys he'd come in contact with, had glommed onto him like glue and proceeded to interrogate him on everything from if he had a girlfriend/boyfriend back home to how he got his hair to do that sexy messy sticking up thing it does…

Harry growled at a girl who just walked up to him, without even introducing herself, and asked if he wanted to go see a movie sometime. Seriously?! He stalked off down the hall towards the way the map said the cafeteria was, grumbling under his breath as he went.

After getting their schedules from the office, the three hadn't been too surprised when Hermione got mostly AP classes and only had one class with each of them. Harry and Ron had three of the seven periods together, two before lunch, one after. Harry hadn't really thought about the fact that he'd be alone for half of the day, seeing as since first year he'd had every class with Ron, and over half with Hermione. Now he was very much regretting agreeing to attend the school.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he walked up alongside Harry as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"I feel like its first year all over again and everyone wants to spend time with the Boy-Who-Lived… bloody people keep coming up to me and asking me stupid questions, like how I get my hair to do the 'sexy messy sticking up thing it does' or if I've got a girlfriend back home. I don't even _**know**_ these people, and I've been asked out five times since first period. Why are they doing it?"

"Harry, mate…" Ron laughed and patted his back. "You're the new foreigner with the sexy hair, the dazzling green eyes and the British accent… you're a hottie, Harry! Or something like that…"

Harry gaped at his friend and then said, "How do I make it stop?"

"Can't really… guess you'll just have to suffer through it mate." Ron said sarcastically as they walked into the cafeteria.

Quickly getting their lunch, they turned around to see Hermione was sitting at a table in the center of the room filled with a bunch of kids, seeing them she waved them over. They took a place on either side of her as she whispered, "Sorry, they practically dragged me over here I couldn't be rude…"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as he began eating. As he ate one of the people introduced everyone and Harry nodded his head in greeting.

"So Harry why'd you guys move here?" A brunette by the name of Jessica asked, smiling at him in what he imagined was supposed to be flirtatiously.

"Just needed a change of scenery." He answered with a shrug.

"So are you guys brothers and sister or what?" Mike asked.

"No, we've just been friends for a long time, and when their parents died my godfathers adopted them."

They all nodded, but Harry was sure they had more questions as he hadn't told them much. Just as Mike opened his mouth to speak, Harry's attention was drawn to the cafeteria doors as four students walked in.

The first student to walk in was a small pixie-like girl with short and spiky dark brown hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She practically danced into the room, smiling at the blonde boy who followed her. The boy's face was pulled tight in a grimace as if he smelled something bad. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes and bruises under them. Each was beautiful in a timeless sort of way and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of them. A few seconds after that, a somewhat plain brunette girl with a smile on her face, brown eyes and gangly limbs walked in, she said something to the pixie girl, who only smiled and laughed as she continued walking. As the door closed Harry got a look at the last student, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at a near replica of Cedric.

Hermione and Ron looked at him as he gasped and then turned to see what he was looking at. They both frowned as if trying to figure out what they were looking at. From beside him he could hear Hermione gasp once they got a good look and Ron whispered "Bloody hell!"

The boy had wavy chestnut hair, pale skin and golden eyes with faded bruises under them… the same thin bubble gum pink lips and strong angular face… six foot two with a slim, but muscular build… Harry felt like he was dreaming, he had to be. He wouldn't be so lucky as to find Cedric after all this time. Would he? "Cedric…" Harry breathed quietly, so quietly the only people to hear him speak were Hermione, Ron and the boy, but he couldn't have heard Harry. He was over twenty feet away!

Edward turned as the name was breathed; a frown grew on his pale face as the name stirred something within him briefly. It was almost as if he knew that name, but it slipped away before he could say why. He continued to frown at the new student, and as his smell reached him, Edward's frown only increased. Not only didn't he smell like food, he smelled… Edward couldn't even describe the way he smelled. It was as if someone had bottled the perfect smell for him… warm and spicy with a hint of sweetness, Edward couldn't place it, but when he closed his eyes he felt at peace, as if he were home. He felt utterly drawn to him and fiercely protective of the smaller boy and he couldn't understand why.

Opening his eyes again, he found the boy still looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face as they stared at each other. The boy's heart was beating rapidly, his breath coming out in shallow pants, as their eyes stayed locked on one another. He was captivating and beautiful, both fragile and strong somehow. He had messy black hair, longer on the top and cut close the scalp on the sides, emerald green eyes, that sparkled in a way Edward had never seen before, pale creamy skin and a full Cupid's bow mouth. From the look he got in the parking lot, Edward guessed he had to be about five foot six at the most with a slim body build.

The attraction he felt for him was strong, so much more than his initial bloodlust for Bella, and that made him feel confused and guilty. Bella was his mate… he shouldn't be so drawn to another person, it wasn't supposed to happen. A mate was everything to a vampire, the very purpose of their existence.

"Edward… Edward… Edward!" Hissed Bella from beside him.

Edward broke his stare with the boy and followed her over to the lunch line to get his usual lunch. When they sat down at the table, Bella laid her head on his shoulder and stared up at him lovingly as she turned his face towards her and kissed him.

Bella purposely laid her head on his shoulder, trying to keep his attention on her while she tried to keep her anger tampered down, very aware that Jasper's empathic abilities would pick up on it. Edward had stood there for over a minute just staring at the new boy, either ignoring or unable to hear her call his name.

She had already felt Edward slipping away from her before the new family … it had all begun in simple ways really. The more they got to know each other the less they realized they had in common. Bella tried her best to be what Edward wanted, hoping that with her being turned their problems would fade away with her old life, but now with the boy drawing Edward to him like that she knew he could wreck everything!

Smiling down at Bella, Edward began pushing his food around, trying to keep his eyes from wandering back to the boy.

Jasper leaned over to him and spoke so quietly that Bella couldn't hear him. "Edward are you okay… your emotions are all over the place?"

"The new student with the black hair, he looked at me and said the name Cedric like he thought I was someone else… and his smell, it's different. He doesn't smell like food and his scent, it calls to me, but not like Bella's does." Edward replied, his frown deepening as he spoke.

Jasper turned to the new students and inhaled shallowly, he then turned back to Edward, his eyes black with hunger from all the human blood nearby, a frown on his face. "None of them smell like food…"

From Harry's table he had watched the boy who looked like Cedric get his food with the brown haired girl and then sit down with the other two. It all felt surreal and Harry couldn't figure out if the was real or not. Did he finally find Cedric, and now he had to witness him with another person? This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening!

"Harry that isn't, it couldn't be…" Spoke Hermione, her voice filled with uncertainty and confusion. She stopped speaking and frowned at her friend, not knowing what to say.

Harry continued to stare at him, his heart hurting as if he'd lost Cedric all over again. Finally when he couldn't bear watching the girl hang all over Cedric or whoever he was anymore, Harry stood up and quickly left the cafeteria with Hermione and Ron not far behind him.

Edward turned as the three new students left, wondering what was going on. He could see them outside through the window, standing close together. Listening he heard the other new boy speak.

"Mate, you alright?" He asked gruffly.

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry… I don't know what to say." Hermione paused, swallowing heavily and then continued. "What are the chances tha-"

Her voice cut of mid word, and no matter how hard Edward tried, he couldn't hear anything but mumbled words that he couldn't distinguish.

"-t it's him, Harry?" Hermione continued after she covertly cast a mufflato spell around them.

"Look at him Hermione; unless that's his doppelganger then it's him!" Harry nearly shouted and then muttered "Sorry, it's just seeing that girl all over him and him kissing her… Merlin, even if that's not him, just seeing someone who looks like him kissing someone else hurts."

Hermione frowned and then spoke again. "Did you see them; well all except the girl with the long brown hair… they were really pale and golden eyes and bruises under their eyes… I think they're some kind of magical creatures."

"If it's him, then that doesn't make sense, Cedric was pure human." Harry shook his head.

"Not if he's a vampire now…" Hermione said softly.

"A vampire?" Ron gasped as he turned back towards the cafeteria with a scowl on his face.

"Wait that still doesn't make sense, they have golden eyes 'Mione." Harry stated.

"I read this paragraph in a book about magical creatures at Hogwarts. It talked briefly about rumors of two small covens of vampires who, instead of drinking the blood of humans, drink from animals. When they do that they had golden eyes, except for when they are hungry, then they have black eyes. If a vampire drinks human blood their eyes are crimson." Hermione explained.

"So what, when he disappeared someone found him and turned him and he decided not to come back to me?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know Harry, maybe, but this could all be a coincidence and that might not even be him…"

Just after she spoke the bell rang for the next class. Sighing, Harry said "We can talk about this when we get home after school; we need to get to the next class anyways."

"Kay Harry, but it'll be okay, we'll figure out what's going on…" Hermione whispered as she hugged Harry and then headed off to class.

"Come on mate, time to get to class." Ron said as he steered Harry towards their next classroom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Beta:** CeeCee  
**Author's Note:** Okay so here's another chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I want to think everyone for your reviews and confidence boots you've given me. It's nice to know my hard work is appreciated!

**Chapter 3**

After lunch Harry and Ron went to their next class. From his seat next to Harry, Ron kept giving him worried looks, but kept quiet as the teacher lectured on some event in American history. Harry stared out the classroom window, the teacher's voice becoming background noise to his thoughts.

It had been nearly three years since that night in the graveyard and he still remembered it as if it were yesterday. Cedric's scream still haunted his dreams, as if crying out for Harry's help, having to watch on helplessly as Cedric disappeared.

Every day he looked at his daughter and was reminded of how much Cedric had missed, that he'd never know he fathered a child with Harry. Never being able to see her gap toothed smiles or hear her giggle as Padfoot played with her. He hadn't been there when Lilu took her first step or said her first word "Dada" and Harry was saddened by that.

If it was Cedric what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? If that was truly Cedric he didn't know if he'd even recognized Harry… after all he'd frowned when Harry said Cedric, as if confused. What happened to him after he disappeared?

For over a year the Order spent countless hours searching for Cedric after he disappeared, but they'd never found anything. Cedric's father had from the moment of hearing of his son's disappearance joined the Order, willing to do everything he could to find his son. But as time passed, and there were still no clues as to what happened to Cedric, Harry had slowly seen Mr. Diggory's health decline, but had been unable to stop it.

Once he'd found out he was pregnant he'd gone to the Diggory's with Sirius and told them he was carrying their grandchild. For Luciana Diggory the news had been a surprise, but very welcome. She'd latched on to her grandchild as if a buoy in a storm, in what Harry knew was her way of keeping at least one part of her son with her. She'd participated in all aspects of Harry's pregnancy, eagerly awaiting the appearance of her grandchild. However Mr. Diggory, no matter how much he tried, couldn't get past the loss of his son and as time went on he became less anchored in the world of the living and just before Lilu's birth he passed away.

After Amos Diggory's death, the light in Luciana's eyes seemed to die a little bit more. The disappearance of Cedric had crushed her, but as long as she'd had her husband she'd been able to cope. However, when Amos died he'd taken her will to live as well. She'd held on for another year, but soon she'd joined her husband in death.

"Okay class, I want a detail report on today's lecture detailing how you believe history could have been changed for the better and why." The teacher said just as the bell rang.

Everyone began filing out of the classroom, laughing and talking as they made their way to the final class of the day.

"I'll see you after the last class, mate…" Ron said softly as he ambled away, a frown in place on his freckled face.

"I'm fine Ron; I'll see you at the SUV." Harry said with a forced smile and then turned to make his way to his English class.

Entering the room Harry grabbed a desk at the back of the class and took out his book, note pad and pen.

"Hello." Said Edward as he slipped quietly into the desk next to Harry.

Harry jumped and whipped around as Edward spoke, "Merlin, scare a bloke why don't you!"

Edward laughed softly as he held out his hand to shake Harry's. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Harry shook his hand a frown marring his forehead. Edward Cullen? As his hand touched Ced-Edward's hand, Harry's frown increased. Ced-dammit EDWARD'S hand was cold as ice, but nearly as soon as their skin touched, Harry's magic instinctively warmed the skin of Harry's hand and the cold disappeared. "Er… I'm Harry Potter."

Harry looked to see if there was any kind of spark of recognition in Edward's eyes, but was disappointed when there was nothing… did he truly not remember Harry?

"Nice to meet you Harry." Edward replied. At the touch of Harry's hand Edward felt a spark as if electricity and then for the first time since he was human, he felt warmth envelope his hand. He'd nearly forgotten how it felt like to feel something warm brush chilled skin after nearly a century of being a vampire. "That was strange, your hand warmed in mine…"

"Er… um… yeah, that is a bit strange… must be the heaters on the fritz or something." Harry mumbled.

"Of course…" Edward nodded his head and then turned back towards the front of the classroom. For a while they sat half listening to the teacher while they secretly observed each other.

It had to be him! Harry had gotten a closer look at him and there was no denying it, whatever name he was going by now, Edward Cullen was the wizard Cedric Diggory. Harry didn't know if he should be laughing or crying at this point. His daughter's father was sitting right next to him and all Harry could do was sit frozen in his seat as both overwhelming fear of the unknown and blinding happiness of the man he loved being returned to him consumed him.

"Who is Cedric…?" Edward suddenly asked, his quiet voice barely reaching Harry's ears.

Harry whipped his head around at Edward's question, gulping loudly he tried to figure out what to say. Should he tell him that_** HE **_was Cedric or should he tell him a half truth? One thing he did know was that he could use this as a means to let Edward know he knew he was a vampire, as no human could have heard Harry whisper the name.

"You shouldn't have heard that… you were over twenty feet away when I whispered that name…" Harry stated with a quirk of his eyebrow. "However, as a vampire I imagine you could hear much farther."

"…Vampire?" Edward said with a forced laughed. "Harry you really have a vivid imagination, I'm no-"

"-not a vampire? Edward it's a bit obvious really… pale skin, golden eyes, bruises under your eyes, cold skin… hearing much farther than normal humans?" Harry gave a small smile at Edward's wide eyes. "Don't worry; you're only obvious to someone who knows your kind aren't just scary stories told 'round a campfire."

"How?"

"I went to a school that most wouldn't even dream of… I was taught about subjects that aren't your everyday curriculum." Harry replied and then looked away for a moment to school his expression. Once he got it under control he turned back to Edward. "Cedric was a boyfriend who disappeared a few years ago… you remind me of him."

Edward's eyes squinted for a moment as if remembering something and then, almost as if it never happened, his face returned to normal, a smile on his kissable lips. The final bell sounded and Harry gathered his things and said a quick goodbye to Edward before practically fleeing the school.

* * *

Harry walked into the house, Hermione and Ron talking quietly as they walked behind him. He felt drained and shaky and as if he was dying. Seeing Cedric or Edward or whoever he was, had been like a shock to his nervous system, sending everything into chaos.

"How was your first day?" Remus asked with a smile on his face as he walked into the living room, Lilu in his arms. Remus' smile turned to a frown as none of them replied, Hermione and Ron just looking at Harry in concern.

"Pup, what's wrong? There aren't any dateable males in the town?" Sirius said with a mock gasp as he flounced into the room, kissing his mate cheekily. "Lucky I found mind before we moved, huh?"

Remus smacked his mate on the arm as his frown increased and walked over to Harry. "Cub, what's wrong? What happened?"

Harry still couldn't find the words, so instead he took Lilu from his godfather's arms and nuzzled his face into her soft curls, trying to calm down his beating heart. Taking a seat on the couch, he smiled sadly as his daughter lifted her sleepy head from his shoulder and gave him a smile full of gums and a few teeth.

"Dada…" Lilu giggled quietly and then her tiny face turned into a little frown. "Dada sad…"

"Daddy's alright baby…" Harry said reassuringly as he gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead softly.

"We saw a boy at school today by the name of Edward Cullen who…" Hermione cut in, pausing for a moment as she licked her lips "who we think might be Cedric."

The two adult wizards spun around at her words, their mouths open in shock.

"Wait a minute… Cullen… I know that name. Apparently it's a family of seven who keep to themselves, not socializing with anyone in town. The parents adopted the children about ten years ago…" Remus said.

"…more like turned at that!" Ron said darkly.

"Turned? They're vampires?!" Remus said suddenly his face in a deep frown. "That explains it… I was in the grocery store today and I smelt a vampire nearby. I saw a blonde woman who I think was the vampire, but she left rather quickly. Why have they integrated themselves into this community? The town must notice that people go missing…"

"Actually they appear to be a small group who live on the blood of animals, not humans." Hermione explained.

Sirius walked over to his godson, sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"He doesn't even remember me, Siri…" Harry whispered tearfully as he laid his head on his godfather's shoulder.

"He doesn't?" Remus asked coming closer to his mate and their cub.

"No… when I first saw him I was so surprised, I whispered his name and he turned to me with this confused frown on his face…" Harry answered his voice hoarse with pain. "Then in the last period, he introduced himself and after talking for a while he asked who Cedric was…"

"I've never heard of a vampire loosing human memories when the person was turned…" Remus murmured. "Maybe over time after decades or even centuries as a vampire, but for less than three years to have passed and to have lost him memory as a human…?"

"Well pup… we can tell him, maybe we could fix his memories and-" Sirius said softly, nodding his head firmly.

Shaking his head, Harry said "No… he has a mate, a human girl that goes to the high school with him. I couldn't do that, break up mates like that…" Harry whispered as he looked at Sirius and Remus.

He'd seen firsthand what separating mates could do. When he'd first met Remus years ago, he'd always believed that the older werewolf had looked far older than his age because of the lycanthropy virus that ran through his veins. He'd never imagined that it had actually been caused by the separation of him from his mate. The same could be said of Sirius, though Azkaban had done its fair share of turning a once vibrant Sirius into a haggard looking old man, much of it was caused by him being ripped from Remus so many years ago. The two had had hard lives during the twelve years they'd been forced to be apart, even now after years of being reunited, the two mates still were nervous when separated from each other for more than a few hours. Being witness to that on a daily basis, Harry wouldn't wish that on anyone.

* * *

That night after all the Cullen's returned home for the night, a family meeting was called regarding the new family that had arrived in Forks. Emmett and Rosalie had come from Seattle where they were currently attending university, Rosalie had glared at Bella the moment she walked through the door and said "What has she done now?"

"Rosalie, the reason that I've called you back home is not about Bella." Carlisle stated as everyone took their places around the family dining table that, in the years since it had been purchased had never been used for the purpose of eating. "A new family has moved to Forks. At least one of them appears to be not completely human and another was able to identify Edward as a vampire."

"What? More dogs?!" Rosalie hissed and then glared at Edward. "How did the human know you were a vampire, probably doing something to impress your little human!"

Rosalie returned to glaring at Bella and Bella returned the glare. It was no secret that the two had never cared for each other. Rosalie saw Bella as a threat to their family, one that should have been dealt with long ago, and Bella saw Rosalie as a threat to herself, not of her life, but rather a threat to her promise of being turned.

Edward glared right back at his sister and replied. "I was not doing anything that would draw anyone's attention. He said that the only reason he was able to figure it out was from my pale cold skin, golden eyes, bruises under the eyes and… I mistakenly let him know that I heard him whisper something that no human would have heard."

"How does he even know about vampires?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"He said he learned about us in a school he attended; he learned a great deal that as he stated isn't everyday curriculum… but he seemed more than comfortable being near me and talking, which isn't usually what happens when a human become aware of a vampire." Edward replied with a shrug and then speaking to the rest of the family he said "I am also unable to hear the thoughts of any of the three new students."

"How is that possible?" Esme questioned with a frown on her marbled face.

"It's like a wall around their minds keeping me out… with Bella it is almost as if a fog surrounds her mind. The walls feel as if they have been put there almost intentionally." Edward answered his mother.

"How do you know one of them isn't completely human?" Emmett questioned.

Esme leaned in slightly and spoke. "I was in the grocery store doing the weekly shopping and I smelt a strange smell. It was similar to the Quileute Pack's smell, but not quite. He smelt like a dog, but the smell was far less offensive and there was a hint of sweetness to it. The man had another dog smell to him as well, one that seemed more human than dog or werewolf, that smell was even less like the Quileute Pack."

"Edward and I also realized that the three younger ones do not smell like food to us." Jasper added.

"Alice, did you see why they are here?" Carlisle asked.

Smiling Alice said "They've had a difficult time of it the last few years having been involved with some kind of war… they decided that they needed to get away from that life once the war had been won. They are not a threat to us… if we let them; they will become a part of this family quite easily."

Carlisle sat for a while a thoughtful look on his young ageless face. "I believe we should meet this new family, if we come into this willing to be peaceful, as Alice has seen, then hopefully our lives will not be adversely affected by their presence here."

Most of the family nodded their heads in agreement, save Rosalie who was no surprise and Bella who kept her feelings to herself.

"Edward, since you've had the most contact with one of them, I think you should arrange the meeting." Carlisle stated to his son.

"I will talk to him tomorrow." Edward replied.

Soon after that the family meeting broke up. Edward kissed Bella's temple and told her he'd only be a few minutes and then followed his sire to his office to speak privately with him.

"Father, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Edward." Carlisle said as he gestured his son in.

Edward closed the door after him. "I wanted to speak to you about Harry, the human I was speaking with…"

"What is it Edward?"

"The boy's scent is very appealing to me… it draws me in to him even more so than Bella." Edward answered with a frown on his face. "I do not understand it, if I didn't have Bella I would say he was my mate… and if he were a singer his blood would drive me to blood lust, not intense attraction and protectiveness."

"From this I see that you believe Bella is your mate?" Carlisle questioned trying to keeps his private thoughts hidden. "Only you can determine whether she is your mate or not, others can only speculate."

He knew Edward felt certain Bella was his mate, and Carlisle couldn't fault Edward for trying to convince himself of it. He'd seen his son exist for 90 years alone, while his entire family paired off in front of him, unable to change it. Carlisle had tried with Rosalie, hoping the newly turned vampire would prove to be Edward's mate or at the very least, someone he could spend his days with. But, from the beginning, they had seen each other as nothing more than siblings. Not two years after that Rosalie had come upon a dying Emmett in the woods and had instantly known her mate, returning to their home she'd begged him to turn the man, who'd been nearly mauled to death by a grizzly bear.

Carlisle had been wary at first when the human Bella Swan had come into their lives; Edward's bloodlust for her had been a threat to not only their family, but the humans as well. However, Edward had returned, determined to overcome the bloodlust. Through strength of character alone, his son had denied the bloodlust and built a relationship out of it. He could understand Edward's confusion as bloodlust if controlled could be very similar to the attraction one felt towards a mate. However, if one's true mate came along that attraction would pale in comparison to that of a mate.

"Yes, she is my mate…" Edward said quietly, his voice uncertain, if only to Carlisle ears.

"Then if so, this Harry's scent might be something to do with him not smelling like food as well…" He said placatingly after a few moments of silence. Carlisle did not hold much faith in that statement, but for the sake of his son he'd ignore his feelings on the subject and help Edward anyway he could.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Rating:** NC-17 for male/male sex.  
**Author' Notes:** So… it's been forever since I updated… ***Blushes*** Sorry! I was having major writers block and RL was a little hectic as well with having to file taxes. Anyways… This chapter was originally intended to be much longer and more in depth, but I figured I'd cut it in half and at least let you readers know that I haven't abandoned this story… it's just taking a little while longer than I expected. I am working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't be anywhere as long before the next update. Enjoy and remember reviews may me oh so happy!

**Chapter 4**

_Harry moaned in pleasure as he felt Cedric's fingers move inside of him, stretching his body for Cedric to enter. He looked up into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend and smiled, Cedric's eyes were alight with pleasure as he looked down at Harry. Biting his lower lip, Harry gasped as Cedric found his prostate and flicked it with a devilish grin on his face._

"_Cedric… ummm… please…" Harry whimpered, tightening his arms around Cedric's neck and arching his back as he thrusted down onto the fingers that were giving him so much pleasure. _

_He could feel Cedric's hard cock rubbing against his inner thigh, pre-come from the head lubricating it, allowing the cock to slide smoothly back and forth across his sensitive skin. Harry's legs were spread wide in abandon, his body eagerly awaiting being filled by Cedric… craving it like nothing Harry had every felt before. _

"_Baby, do you know how gorgeous you look right now…" Cedric whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's kiss swollen lips. "Knowing that I'm the one making you feel so good, making your body flush, your skin heat up, your cock hard and leaking… do you know how much I love that I'm the only one to have ever touch you like this?"_

"_Cedric…" Harry sighed his body singing in pleasure with every touch. "Mmmm… like it too… you're the only one who's every made me feel alive, made me burn and feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get enough of you… I don't want anyone to ever touch me, but you… never… only you…"_

_Cedric pulled his fingers from Harry body and lubing up his cock, he poised the head at Harry's entrance as he slipped a hand under Harry's head, cradling it gentling his large palm. "Harry look at me…"_

_Lifting his head, Harry's emerald eyes met Cedric's hazel ones and stared without blinking. _

"_I love you Harry…" Cedric breathed as he slowly pushed inside his lover's body, Harry mewed in both pleasure and pain as their bodies began to become one. When Cedric finally was in to the hilt he smiled down at his younger lover and kissed his pouted lips._

_Slowly pulling back out, Cedric then thrusted forward slowly again, easing back into the tight heated entrance of Harry's body. "Love you so much…"_

"_Love you Cedric…" Harry cried. Pleasure coursed through his body, filling all the dark places, lighting every shadow and neglected corner. He finally felt whole, as if nothing would ever be able to compare to this moment… "Please don't leave me, don't … ever leave… me…"_

_Harry knew he sounded pathetic, sobbing and begging Cedric to never leave him, but he didn't care. Cedric was his everything, had been for some time and Harry couldn't even breathe when thinking about not having Cedric in his life. Never having his fingers run through his hair, never feeling his lips on his skin, never seeing the quirky grin on his face, that sparkle in his eyes, the low timbre of his voice… his chest ached at even the thought of it. _

_Harry wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist, threaded his fingers through the full head of chestnut hair, loving the simple pleasure of it._

"_Never Harry… I'll always be here… never leave you!" Cedric gasp as he surged back into Harry, his hips thrusting forward with force. _

_Moaning as his prostate was hit dead on; Harry lifted his hips, trying to get Cedric even deeper into his body. He wanted to be filled up, consumed and owned, never to be without his lover again… He gasped with Cedric's name on his lips, Cedric's cock pounding harder and harder into him, the bed slamming against the wall and echoing in the small room. _

_Cedric latched his lips onto the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met, sucking the flesh, biting the skin just shy of breaking as if marking it for everyone to see. Harry's mews of pleasure increased as their orgasms grew closer, their bodies arching against each others, flesh pressed to flesh, trying to touch every inch they could. _

"_Cedric…" _

"_Harry…. umm… baby…" Cedric moaned. Sliding his hands under Harry's body, Cedric lifted him up and onto his lap, Harry's knees on the outside of his thighs, straddling him. Cedric thrusted up into Harry's hole, crying out in bliss as he went farther than ever before. _

_Wrapping his arms around Cedric's neck, Harry leaned forward and took Cedric's pink pouted lips in an intense kiss, trying to put all the emotion and love he felt into it, unable to express how much he felt for the older wizard. He pushed down onto the cock that slammed into his body over and over, crying out with every move as it hit his prostate. He felt as if his body was on fire, every inch of his skin tingling as heaven approached. _

_Then with one last thrust from Cedric, Harry exploded in pleasure, his channel clamping down on Cedric's cock as Harry's cock erupted, spilling his cum between their pressed bodies. "AHHH!"_

"_Harry!" Cedric's screamed as he felt his cock squeezed as Harry reached orgasm and pulled Cedric over the edge with him, shooting into his lover's body, filling his body with his seed._

_The two lovers clung together as their bodies continued to spasm, holding tightly as if they'd never see each other again. _

"_Love you… Cedric, love you so much…"_

"_Harry… love you too." Cedric breathed into Harry's throat, nuzzling the soft skin and licking the sweat from it with a moan. "Always be here… I won't ever leave you…"_

Harry's eyes slowly opened as the sun blazed through the window in his bedroom announcing the beginning of another day. His dream still fresh in his mind flittered through, images of their bodies moving together, gasped words of love and promises… The memory was bittersweet to the young wizard. The night they had made love for the first time, said they loved each other for the first time… conceived their daughter… but that had also been their last night alone together.

Over the next three days they had been busy with studying for end of the year exams and getting ready for the final task… they had figured they would have to suffer through a few days of not being alone, but they'd have the last week before the end of the year to be together. It had seemed reasonable and needed, but now looking back, Harry would have given anything to have been able to spend just a little more time with Cedric before he disappeared.

Now Cedric… Edward was there and he wasn't Harry's anymore, he was someone else's. Some girl had his love; she was his mate, the other half to his vampire soul. She was the one he would spend eternity loving, always being there, never leaving… the promises he made that night came back again, as if salt on the wounds that had never really healed, opening them even more and just for good measure stomping all over his heart.

How was he going to be able to survive this?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language and Homophobia.  
**Word Count:** 4,812 *g*  
**Beta:** Sorry, this is unbeta'd, so beware of errors. I checked it over twice, but I am sure some things escaped my notice.  
**Author's Note:** OMG, I finally updated this story! It took forever, but I think my muse for it is back, at least for now. I found a lovely pic of two men embracing the other day and I thought I would be perfect for a manip of Edward/Harry, so after I made a new banner for the fic, it got my creativity following. So, not only do you all have a new chapter, but there is also some fanart included. Yay! *g* Anyways, the banner can be found at the following webpage below (as usual, remove the spaces from the following address.)

http : /iamaslashaddict .files .wordpress. com/2011/06/never-forget-official-banner1 . jpg

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The day turned out to be just as bad as Harry thought it would. He weaved in and out of each class as if in a daze, his thoughts and emotions tying him up inside. Now that he was aware of Edward he seemed to see glimpses of him throughout the day. He'd ground his teeth every time he saw that girl with him. She seemed to spend her every moment hanging off of him, smiling and looking up at him with big doe eyes. The girl would flick her hair near him and he'd still for a moment as her scent floated around him, or she'd nuzzle him when he was talking to someone else, as if making sure he was constantly aware that she was there. She'd use a finger on his chin to redirect him when he looked away from her or touch him in a way that was guaranteed to get his attention… The girl seemed to desire every moment of Edward's attention and wasn't shy about using every means available to her to achieve it.

Lunch had been particularly difficult as the smallest vampire came to invite Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit with them.

The pixyish vampire bounced over to them as they finished selecting their lunches and gave them a huge smile. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen… we haven't met yet."

"Um… hullo. I'm Harry and these are my friend's Hermione and Ron." Harry greeted slowly. The small vampire was overly chipper and friendly.

"My family and I were wondering if you'd like to sit with us today…" Alice asked eagerly her feet hardly touching the ground she was so exuberant.

"Um… i…"At his words Alice's smile seemed to wane a little, the light in her eyes dimming slightly "…sure." Harry said finally, unable to disappoint the almost child-like vampire. He was extremely nervous and agitated at the thought of being so near Edward, but he knew he would have to get used to having him so near, so unreachable.

They followed her over the Cullen's table where the other two vampires and Edward's human mate sat. Taking seat's in nearby chairs, the three smiled politely as Alice introduced them all.

"This is Jasper and Edward and Edward's girlfriend Bella." Alice said as she sat beside Jasper and snuggled up to him with a pleased smile on her face.

"Hello." Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted.

"So how do you like Forks?" Alice asked.

"It's not too bad; reminds me of England, overcast and rainy most of the time." Harry said with a shrug as he started to eat his lunch, trying very hard not to stare at Edward, but failing miserably. From beneath his eyelashes, Harry watched Bella scowl at Harry as they locked eyes. She scooted closer to Edward, smiling adoringly when he looked at her. Bella gave Harry a smug look after Edward casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him.

Picking up his orange from the tray, Harry began peeling the fruit. Starting from the top, he swirled around in layers until he reached the bottom, the rind coming off in one large continuous piece. He listened to the conversation between Hermione and Alice in the background as he worked. Once the fruit was completely peeled, he sectioned the fruit into bite size pieces and then began to eat. Taking a section and popping it into his mouth, Harry glanced up and found Edward watching him with a slight frown on his face.

"What? Do I have some food on my face or something?" Harry asked nervously as he wiped his face with a grimace.

Edward didn't answer for a moment, as if debating whether or not to say the truth and then he said, "I just had the strangest sense of déjà vu."

Hermione stopped speaking and laughed. "Oh that, yeah Harry's slightly OCD about his food, he peels oranges the same way every time he eats one, but a lot of people are like that, maybe you've seen someone else do the same thing…"

Edward nodded, the frown still in place on his brow. "Must have."

Harry bit his lip as he allowed himself to be carried away with the thought that maybe Cedric wasn't lost to him for good, as the déjà vu feeling had to have been caused by a memory from Edward's time as Cedric. Once Harry and Cedric had become an item, they had spent as much time together as possible, even meals. Harry couldn't remember how many meals they had sat together in the Great Hall and how much Cedric had teased Harry good naturedly about the way he ate his food. The memories brought a smile to his face just thinking about them.

However, Harry's happy little bubble was popped quickly as Bella leaned in against Edward and whispered something in his ear and giggled.

Harry sighed and turned towards Ron who was in the middle of a conversation with Jasper about the American Civil War of all things. The conversation continued on until lunch was nearly over and most of the other students had slowly filtered out of the cafeteria towards their next class.

"I spoke with my father about our conversation yesterday, Harry, and if you're family is willing, he would like our families to meet and discuss what we all know." Edward looked from Harry to Hermione and Ron and then back, gauging their reactions to the request.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron and they had a silent conversation between the three. After Seven years together and fighting a war by each others' sides, they could all read each other as easily as if the other two were speaking. Hermione seemed hesitant to bring more upheaval into their already stressed lives in Forks because of Harry and Edward's connection, but was willing to defer to Harry on the final choice. Ron, as usual, wanted to get the lay of the land so to speak and was all for meeting the Cullen family and getting as much information on them as possible encase they had problems down the road.

Harry wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get close to Edward and the Cullen family, he wasn't sure if he could handle having Edward as a friend and knowing that Cedric was gone for good… but with their two families having a connection to the magical world and vampirism, they needed to make sure everyone was on equal footing to keep problems from developing.

"That sounds good, why don't you all come over tonight at seven and let our families get to know each other?"

Alice nodded with a grin and hopped up from the table. "It's a date then! We'll see you all tonight at seven!"

She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him with a smile out of the cafeteria with a wave goodbye. Just after Alice left the bell rang to announce the end of lunch and they all dispersed and headed to their next class.

* * *

Edward skillfully drove his Volvo down Hwy 101 at a high speed; his vampire reflexes making the speed seem like a leisurely jaunt compared to human standards. Bella sat quietly in the seat beside him while the rest of his family went on foot. She had insisted on coming to the meeting with Harry's family and Edward had been forced to let her go, even though he believed that Harry hadn't extended the invitation to her.

Even though it had been over five hours since lunch, Edward's mind was caught on the scene he had witnessed in the cafeteria. Harry peeling that orange, though the simple act should seem like an everyday occurrence, felt significant though he couldn't place why. As he had watched, the rind had come off the orange in a single bouncing curl from beginning to end and Edward had had a flash, just for a moment of watching a slightly younger Harry do the same thing with a secret smile on his face as he looked back at Edward.

The flash had only lasted a moment, but he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. That smile… it had seemed to be only for him and had made Edward feel as if he were invincible as long as it was directed at him.

Edward couldn't explain the flash, but he considered the fact that maybe his ability was trying to find another way around the wall in Harry's mind and had visually taken them from his mind, instead of auditorily. Though he couldn't explain why he saw the vision from an outsider's perspective instead of Harry's.

Slowing down, Edward turned onto the long driveway that led to Harry's family home and heard Bella gasp beside him as the house came into view.

"It's even bigger than your family home." Bella said in awe as she leaned forward to get a better look.

Edward had passed the home several times during its construction, but hadn't seen it since it was completed. It was a beautiful masterpiece of architecture and finished it was breathtaking. The home had a very southern charm to it that surprised him as he hadn't imagined a wealthy British family to take up residence in a home that looked like a typical Georgian mansion.

As he pulled the car into a spot near the garage, Edward's family arrived through the trees surrounding the home. Getting out of the car, Edward walked around it and opened Bella's door for her.

A minute later Carlisle leaned forward to knock on the front door, but was preempted by the door swinging open before his hand met the wood.

"You must be the Cullens, I am Remus Lupin and this is my husband Sirius Black-Lupin."

Remus was a tall man in his forties with wavy brown hair that was peppered lightly with gray throughout. He had his arm wrapped around his husband, who had a large infectious grin on his face and long black hair that fell past his shoulders. Both had the smell of dog on them, Remus more than Sirius, but the smell wasn't nearly as overpowering as the Quilete packs' scent. Edward noticed that he was unable to hear their thoughts just like Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"It's lovely to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme and our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and his mate Bella." Carlisle pointed to each of them as he spoke.

"Why don't you all come in?" They stepped back and Sirius led them through the entryway and into the living room.

Ron and Hermione stood as they entered and greeted them, Remus introducing them to Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, while Harry stayed in his seat where he seemed to have a lapful of a fussing baby in his arms.

"I'd get up and say hello, but she's a little cranky as she didn't have her nap today." Harry said as he looked at Sirius, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, it's my right to play with my granddaughter anytime I like," Sirius started unapologetically but at the sound of Remus clearing his throat with a stern look at his husband he added, "Even if it was during her naptime."

Harry laughed as Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed to flock to him with smiles and cooing noises.

"May we get a little closer; it's been a while since we were around a baby, and such an adorable one at that." Esme asked cautiously before they got too close.

"Of course." Harry answered as he turned the baby towards the room.

As soon as Edward got a good look at the baby, his senses seemed to go into overload as her scent reached him. He felt overwhelmed with a sense of longing and love, of protectiveness and the need to hold the little girl in his arms and never let go. If his vampire reflexes hadn't been so strong he would have stumbled from the strength of the emotions. However, Jasper wasn't so quick and he stumbled for a moment. He righted himself too quickly for human eyes, but Edward felt his family look at Jasper with questioning gazes. Jasper waved them away and caught Edward's gaze with a frown on his face.

'_Edward, what was that?'_ Jasper asked silently.

Unable to answer the question he gave a minute shake of his head and looked back towards Harry and the baby to see Rosalie with the softest smile on her face that Edward had ever witnessed in the seventy odd years that he had known her.

What's her name?" Rosalie asked as she leaned down and smiled at the baby.

"Lily Lucianna Potter, but we call her Lilu."

"She's precious…" Rosalie murmured softly.

"Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other." Remus said after a few moments, gesturing for them to take a seat.

Sitting down on one of the large sectional cushions with Bella beside him, Edward returned to looking at Harry and Lilu. The girl had curly chestnut hair with red tones, pale alabaster skin and hazel-green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Why don't I start us off?" Carlisle smiled at the humans. "I have been a vampire for close to four hundred years. When I became a vampire I was like most others, a blood thirsty creature with little self control. But as the years passed, I became to despise that life and the deaths I caused through my mindless hunger. I chose to become a vampire that feeds solely on the blood of animals, not humans. I continued on that way for many centuries. I chose to give back for the lives I had taken and turned to the practice of medicine to help those in need."

Carlisle smiled at Edward as he spoke next. "It was in 1918 that I came upon Edward who had been hit by a vehicle and was dying."

A slight gasp came from Harry and Edward turned to him in question. Harry and he stared at each other for a few moments, but then Harry turned back to Carlisle, worrying his bottom lip as he listened.

"I turned him. Edward lost his memory in the accident and so after a long debate, he chose the name Edward. He became my son in everything, but blood after that. A few years later found Esme and then later, Rosalie and she in turned saved Emmett from a bear attack. Alice and Jasper were already vampires when they came to us; it seemed Alice had a vision of them joining our little family."

"A vision? Like a Seer?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, all vampires are created with a power from their strongest human quality or trait. Alice, though she can't remember her life before being turned, believes that she had a small precognitive ability that was increased after her turning. Jasper has an empathic ability and is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Rosalie has an uncommon beauty, Emmett increased strength, Esme a nurturing instinct and me, a natural resistance to the call of blood."

"And Edward?"

"He is able to read minds."

"Really, can you read ours?" Hermione asked.

"No, all of your minds have a wall around them that keeps me out. I've never come across anyone I couldn't read, except for Bella. It's is unusual."

"That's probably because we are trained in Occlumency, the art of keeping your mind closed to someone with abilities such as yours." Hermione smiled and cuddle closed it Ron. "It's been useful over the last few years."

"I want to assure you all that we are not a threat to your family. We all feed on the local wildlife, not humans." Carlisle stated clearly.

"Oh, we already knew that. Our world has been aware of vampires for a long time and I knew as soon as I saw your golden eyes that you didn't drink from humans."

Emmett laughed. "That's good."

"Edward was telling me that Harry was able to identify him as a vampire, though most in this world believe us to be a myth. I had been curious as to how he knew or why he seemed to be so calm near such a fearsome creatures as legends foretell us to be? How is your 'world' aware of us?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, all of us come from a society that has been kept in secret for many centuries because of the persecution our ancestors received when they were out in the open. We are wizards and Hermione, and Lilu, witches. With a wand, and sometimes without one, we are able to manipulate magical energy to do our bidding." Remus pulled his wand from his sleep and used a simple swish and flick motion while murmuring "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The toy blocks beside his chair began to levitate in mid air only to slowly float back to the floor below them as he lowered his wand.

Edward had another moment of déjà vu as the spell was murmured, but this time no images came along with it. Why was the use of magic familiar? He hadn't ever been near a person doing magic… he would remember something so life altering. Wouldn't he?

"That is amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed with a large smile. "I have never seen something so spectacular in all my years. I am surprised that I've never come across a witch or wizard, as I have been on this earth close to four hundred years."

"You probably have, but our government likes to keep a watchful eye on any breaches of the Secrecy Act. The only way our society has continued to exist without war with muggles, ah… the non-magical people, is by keeping the existence of the magical world a secret. When someone finds out about the magical world their memories of the event are usually removed by Aurors fairly quickly." Sirius answered. "America's a little different in that we are allowed to tell others about the magical world, but those who find out accidentally or through malicious events are Obliviated."

"That doesn't seem right, to have their memories erased without their consent." Esme frowned as she spoke.

"I am not completely in agreement with the practices of the magical governments, but we have seen in the past that the knowledge of magic can bring fear into the minds of non-magical people. The Salem Witch Trials are one case in thousands over the last few millennia where fear of the unknown can warp what is right and wrong. Maybe one day the truth of our world can be common knowledge, but I don't think it is possible right now." Remus had a sad look on his face while he spoke. "I imagine you and those like you have similar rules?"

"The Volturi, vampiric royalty of sorts, have strict rules on secrecy as well, though they do not have the means to alter memories like your government." Carlisle replied with a nod. "I believe you, Remus, and your husband are slightly different than the others, are you not?"

"When I was a boy I was attacked by a werewolf during the full moon and have since been afflicted by the lycanthropy virus. I only turn into a werewolf on the full moon, but have the senses and abilities of the wolf the rest of the time."

"Only on the full moon, you can't turn into a wolf anytime you want to?" Emmett asked. "The wolfs we know can do it anytime."

"You know others wolfs?" Ron leaned forward into interest.

"The Quiltete Indian tribe in La Push are said to be descended from wolfs and have sentries among their people that are capable of turning into large wolfs at their choosing. They guard against vampires, their natural enemy and keep the tribe safe." Carlisle replied. "Their scent is similar to Mr. Lupin's, but not quite the same. And your husband?"

"I'm an animagus; it's when a witch or wizard uses magic to transform into an animal that embodies them. My animagus form in a Grim, a large black wolf."

"Cool. Can any witch or wizard do that?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Everyone is capable, but it takes years to master the skill and many give up before they can do it successfully."

"Huh."

"What brought you all to Forks if you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked.

"For the last thirty years or so there was a bit of a civil war going on between the magical community in the UK. A wizard by the name of Voldemort believed that purebloods, those born to two magical parents, should be the only ones allowed to practice magic and that muggles should be enslaved by the purebloods to do their bidding. For most of that time the war went on behind closed doors or in small events, but in the last five years or so the war started to pick up. The war went on for several years and many lost their lives and when it was all over we decided that we needed a new place to start over fresh." Remus had a somber look on his face as he spoke, glancing sadly at the rest of his family occasionally.

"Were you involved?"

Remus caught Harry's eye and cocked his head in question.

Edward saw Harry grimace and cuddle a sleeping Lilu closer to his chest.

"Yeah, we were involved… I guess it all started about a year before I was born. A prophesy was overheard that spoke of a child born to parents who thrice defied Voldemort and that would one day defeat him. The way the prophesy was worded there was two options, me and a friend of mine born around the same time. For whatever reason Voldemort chose me, he came after my parents and me when I was a little over a year old. They were in hiding, but he convinced one of their friends to give up my parents location and attacked… he killed my father and my mother and tried to kill me, but his curse instead of killing me rebounded and ripped his soul from his body."

Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "You poor dear."

"So it, the curse, killed him?" Jasper questioned.

"Not completely. Most believed he was gone for good, but my headmaster, Dumbedore, knew otherwise and made plans for when he returned. I grew up with my aunt and her family, where I was kept ignorant of the wizarding world until my eleventh birthday. When a magical child reaches that age they are sent off to be taught about magic. I met Hermione and Ron there and later on Sirius and Remus who because of bad circumstances weren't able to be a part of my life before then. Every year I spent at Hogwarts was amazing, but filled with death as well. Voldemort reappeared my first year, his soul possessing one of the school's teachers. After that each year seemed to get worse until the fourth year when the Tri-Wizard Turnament came to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled down at Lilu softly and spoke. "Four of us were chosen as champions in the game… Fleur, Victor, Cedric and I."

"You said Cedric was your boyfriend?" Edward asked quietly, his body wound tight with tension at the story Harry was telling. There was so much that felt familiar about it, but nothing he could pinpoint and say why. It left him unbalanced and wanting to resolve the mystery of it all.

Harry's head snapped up and he caught Edward's eyes. For a moment a look of overwhelming pain consumed him before he schooled his expression.

'_He has so much love and loss, Edward, I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.' _Jasper thought, Edward could feel the residual emotions through his mind and they nearly laid him flat.

"Yeah… We had known of each other for years, but it wasn't until the summer before my forth year that we really met one another. During the tournament we got to know each other and before long I just knew he was it for me… Fourteen years old and I'd met the love of my life." Harry chuckled hollowly. "As the tournament progressed it got more dangerous until the final task came. It was a large maze filled with all kinds of magical booby traps and creatures meant to keep us from making it to the finish line. Cedric and I made it to the end at the same time and decided to tie for first place. We… i…"

"Pup… you don't have to go on if you don't want to." Sirius whispered as he came closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around him.

Edward felt like he should be the one to hold Harry, to comfort him and he couldn't explain why, but he couldn't deny the urge was there.

"No, it's alright. I want them to know." Harry leaned against his godfather's chest and spoke again. "When we grabbed the trophy together we were transported to a graveyard a long way away from the school. Turns out Voldemort's followers orchestrated the whole thing to get me there so they could use my blood to resurrect Voldemort. In the fight Cedric was hit with an unknown spell and disappeared. After Voldemort was resurrected I managed to get away and back to Hogwarts…"

Harry sniffled and turned his face into his godfather's chest and Edward could smell the tears falling from his eyes.

"We spent a long time looking for Cedric, but we never found anything and a little over eight months later, this little girl was born." Sirius finished for Harry and ran his hands through Lilu's curly hair as he finished speaking.

"I don't understand," Edward started.

Harry turned to him with a small smile. "A few days before the final task Cedric and I made love for the first and only time, I became pregnant. Male pregnancy isn't common on our world, but it's not unheard of… one or both of the wizards have to have a very strong magical core to make it happen. Cedric and I were fairly powerful."

* * *

Harry watched Edward as he told him and nearly smiled at the flutter of emotions across his face. Edward was looking at Harry and Lilu with an awed expression and it made Harry feel a little bit better. Edward may never know that he was once Cedric and that Lilu was their daughter, but he seemed to see her as a miracle just like Harry did.

"Seriously?" Bella spoke for the first time that night, her face pulled tight in a sneer of disgust as she looked at Harry and Lilu.

Turning to Edward's mate, Harry forced himself to be polite when all he wanted was to curse her and make sure no one ever found the body. If she didn't stop looking at Lilu like she was a freak, Harry was going to do it, Edward be damned. He had seen the veiled looks of repulsion she had been sending Remus and Sirius since she had arrived and he wasn't pleased. "Yes, Lilu is Cedric's daughter as well as mine."

"That's just… weird." Bella caught herself before she was no doubt going to say something offensive and Harry bared his teeth at her in warning.

She scowled and looked away, cuddling closer to Edward. "I should probably be getting home; my curfew is soon, Edward."

"Of course." Edward stood.

"That's our cue as well, it was a pleasure to get to know all of you and I hope we get even better acquainted." Carlisle stated as the rest of the Cullen family stood.

"Thank you as well." Remus led them out after everyone said goodbye and then came back a few minutes later.

Harry was still cuddled with Sirius and Lilu when he spoke.

"Well, that is definitely Cedric, I can smell him. His scent is different, but still similar enough that I can tell it's him." Remus sighed as he flopped down on the couch beside Sirius. "How are you doing, Cub?"

"Alright I guess, considering I just found my long lost lover and the father of my child and he can't even remember me."

"The spell Wormtail hit him with must have been some kind of time-travel one and sent him to 1918 or there about. Then the accident took his memory from him." Hermione mused quietly.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I can't believe I've finally found him again and he's not mine anymore, instead he's mated to some stupid homophobic bint."

"It'll be alright, somehow this will work out, I know it, Harry. We just have to have faith." Hermione looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile. "And yes, she's definitely a homophobic bint. Did you see how she was looking at Remus and Sirius? Merlin, I wanted to smack her a good one!"

Harry laughed and for a little while the heavy despair wasn't so overwhelming.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 for some mild language and homophobia.  
**Chapter Wordcount:** 3,023

* * *

A month passed with Harry and his family living in Forks. It seemed that the Cullens and Harry's family had an instant _camaraderie _and became rather close. Jasper and Ron seemed to find endless enjoyment in the tales of war and history each seemed to have boundless knowledge on. Hermione made quick friends with Carlisle who offered sage advice in Hermione's wish to become a healer after graduating high school.

At times Harry was surprised at how seamlessly the two families appeared to come together and form fast and lasting friendships. It made him happy as no matter the state of his relationship with Edward, it looked as if he would be in Harry's life for a long time to come.

For Harry, growing closer to Edward and seeing a completely different side of the Cedric he once knew was both thrilling and heartrending. When they were together there were things that Edward did that reminded him so much of Cedric and for a few moments he could fool himself into believing that Cedric never disappeared and that they had been together from the beginning, happily raising Lilu together as a family. However, there were other times when Edward would act a certain way or do something that was so wholly different than the boy he once knew that he found it hard to keep the smile on his face, even though the pain caused by the loss of all that Cedric was felt like it was killing him.

However knowing Edward was a bittersweet gift that, no matter the sadness it caused, he couldn't make himself regret being given it.

* * *

The little freak was doing it again, taking Edward's attention away from her and Bella was livid. For close to a year, Bella had been the center of Edward's world and she had relished the attention and affection he had given her. She had slowly been changing Edward's mind on her being turned and she had been sure that come her eighteen birthday she would become a vampire.

Now, with the arrival of the freaks and the little freak baby, Edward was worried about turning her and having a newborn around them. Newborns were controlled by their hunger and for at least a few months wouldn't be able to control their baser instincts. Edward was worried the baby would be in danger because of her! Bella had seethed when he told her that; he was putting some disgusting freak of nature ahead of her and she would suffer for it. It had taken all her willpower to not say anything and just smile and act all understanding. She had known if she tried to argue against him that it would be another fight and put even more distance between them.

Since Harry had come to town, Edward had been less invested in Bella's needs and wants, finding a problem with everything she seemed to do now. So Bella had tried to make Harry less appealing and had used all her skills to do it. She had spread rumors about Harry liking cock and his gay godfathers, how they were freaks and got involved with gay orgies and drugs and anything else she could think up. Soon all anyone could talk about was Harry taking it up the ass and being a cock whore, her favorite nickname so far by the way, and she loved it.

Bella had even told Jacob and the other Quilete pack about Harry being gay and how they were wizards and witches. Jacob and his friends had sneered and heckled Harry every time they saw him in town and Bella could have kissed Jacob for doing exactly what she wanted him to do.

Edward hadn't been happy that Bella told Jacob, but she had played it off as her just needing a friend to talk to about the new developments in their lives. She had pouted and whined and before she knew it, Edward had caved and nodded in understanding, kissing her afterwards.

She figured it might take some time, but Bella would make Edward see Harry for the little freak he was and then things would go back to how they should be; with Edward completely centered on Bella.

* * *

Jasper had been a vampire for close to a hundred and fifty years and throughout that time he had become very skilled with his empathic power. He could discern even the simplest of feelings in a chaotic swirl of emotions. It was both a gift and curse, sometimes the latter far more than the former, but he accepted it as his lot in his long undead life.

Since the Lupin-Black family came into town, specifically since Harry and his daughter Lilu appeared in Edward's life, Jasper had been both confused and troubled by the emotions he felt from his brother and the teen wizard. Whenever Jasper was around Harry he felt waves of emotions coming off the young wizard, the extent and depth of them at times staggered him. It was jumble of _longing, love, want, anger, sadness, compassion, understanding, trepidation, need, lust_… they all swirled around each other like a tornado, nearly overpowering the emotions of everyone else nearby. They confused Jasper because he was fairly sure that Harry's emotions were for Edward and had been since the first time they had saw each other across the crowded school cafeteria.

Edward's were the same whenever he was around Harry or Lilu, though they were unusually muted, as if a blanket had been laid over them and muffled the strength of the emotions. In Edward's case, Jasper could sense almost the same emotions as Harry, but _confusion, frustration and protectiveness_ as well. They seemed to exude from Edward with a force that Jasper had never felt before. What made everything even more perplexing was that Edward seemed to be just as confused about the emotions as Jasper was.

Then one day Jasper sat in the Cullens' living room with Harry and Esme as they played with Lilu while Edward watched nearby. Edward's emotions were as passionate and chaotic as they had always been since the family had arrived in their lives… it was then that he decided that he needed to speak to Carlisle about what he was feeling. Carlisle always had sage advice whenever Jasper came to him, even if he couldn't give any answers, he was there to help lend an ear when needed.

Jasper waited until Edward took Harry and Lilu home before he approached Carlisle. As Edward's car pulled away from the house, Jasper knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in, Jasper."

Walking in and taking a seat, Jasper debated on how he should approach the subject. "I wanted to speak to you about the strange emotions I have been reading from Harry and Edward lately."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would approach me about that," Carlisle said quietly, the calm and patient expression on his face as always allowed Jasper to be at ease and speak his mind.

"When I am around Harry he has this constant aura of loneliness and loss, as if a piece of him is actually missing and he's not quite whole. And when he is near Edward for a little while it's as if that missing piece isn't so big, still there, but not nearly so painful." Jasper rubbed his chest absently, even the memory of that feeling caused an ache in his chest that if he were human would no doubt crippled him with agony. "When they are together, I feel this overwhelming depth of emotion, of love and need and pain… They both exude it with such power that I've never felt before. I'm worried, Carlisle, of what it all means and what it can do to both of them and to our family."

Carlisle leaned forward over his desk, elbows on the surface as he steepled his hands together with a considering look. Jasper felt _concern, worry, joy, sorrow, confusion _and he wondered what the patriarch of his family was thinking.

"I have been aware for some time that there is some underlying connection between Harry and Edward, though my suspicions have been simply that until now." Carlisle paused, a frown creasing the elder vampire's forehead for a moment before he spoke. "I believe Harry is Edward's true mate, however the issue has been clouded by Bella's singer blood. Edward holds steadfast to Bella being his mate, though he has confessed to the same emotions you have described."

Jasper had considered the possibility as the cause of the emotions between the two. Since the beginning of Edward's relationship with Bella, the human had never exuded the feeling of love towards his brother. He knew the feeling of a mating bond; he had witnessed the strength of love between mates through the minds of his siblings and parents. What Bella felt for Edward was _obsession, greed, resentment, lust_… but not love. And for Edward, Jasper had never felt the emotion of love toward Bella from his brother; he felt _affection, protectiveness, lust_… but again, never love.

Jasper had believed for a while that Bella's turning would be a disaster for his family, though he had kept the thoughts to himself. He had believed that in time Edward would realize that the human was not the one for him and his family would move on from Forks. However, the longer the two remained together, the more he felt as if Edward convinced himself of the idea that Bella was his mate as the fear of never finding his mate directed his actions with the human.

"So you believe that is the cause of the emotions?" Jasper asked after a few moments of contemplation.

"Not entirely," Carlisle paused and cocked his head towards the door simultaneously with Jasper. Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you all come in as you will hear this either way?"

The door to the office opened a half a second later and in filed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme.

"I knew that little human wasn't his mate!" Rosalie exclaimed with a smug grin as soon as she passed the entrance to the office.

"Now, now, Rosalie, let your father continue, I wish to hear what he was going to say." Esme shushed as she came to stand beside her husband with a concerned looked on her face. "Go ahead, my love."

"Thank you, dear. As I was saying, I do not believe everything Jasper is feeling from the two is completely caused by the two being mates."

"What then?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward, eagerly moving nearer to their father's desk in his curiosity.

"I believe somehow Harry and his family were acquainted with Edward before their move to Forks."

Jasper felt the _surprise, confusion, curiosity, fear, excitement, smugness_ from his family as they absorbed the news. The last two had come from his own mate and he turned with a questioning gaze towards her, but she just smiled and shook her head as a tiny giggle escaped her perfect lips. He frowned and turned back to his family as Rosalie and Emmett boisterously tried to find out what Carlisle meant.

Carlisle held his had up, silencing his brother and sister, before speaking again. "Since the beginning, they have all seemed inordinately comfortable with Edward and he with them. Edward has always been a very private and aloof person, but at times I have witnessed him laughing and joking with them as if they were old friends. There are looks passed from one of their family members to another when they watch Edward and Harry interact, a sort of sad indulgence and wary hope. However, what has cemented the idea in my mind was a snippet of a conversation I overheard between Sirius and Remus… they were softly arguing and I distinctly heard Remus tell Sirius that Harry would get hurt and that he didn't want to see his cub lost and depressed when he lost Edward all over again."

"How would they have known Edward before coming to forks? Edward has always been with our family since the beginning, except for the short years when he moved away from the vegetarian life and that was over seventy years ago... Besides, Edward would remember them, wouldn't he?" Esme asked quietly as she worried her hands in her lap, the concern for her son prevalent in her mind.

"It is unclear, but I do believe that they know more than they are telling us." Carlisle answered seriously as he heaved an unnecessary sigh.

Jasper felt a spike of _worry_ from Alice and he turned to her. "Alice?"

"They are keeping secrets, but they believe it is for everyone's good, especially Edward's. They mean us no harm and we should trust their judgment…"

"Have you had another vision?" Carlisle questioned.

"It is all from the same vision I had shortly before they arrived. There are several possible outcomes to this all, some good and some bad, but I have hope that everything will work out for the better." Alice smiled hopefully at them as she spoke.

"What kind of bad things?" Rosalie demanded.

"I can't say, it would alter the outcome, but I can say that the bad does not come from their doing… other factors bring it to us." Alice hmm'd quietly after she spoke and then gave them all a dreamy smile and flounced out of the room.

"I say we leave Forks, we've been here to long as it is… they are all a danger to us." Rosalie gritted out as she turned to their father.

"Babe, we don't even know that anything bad is going to really happen," Emmett started, but stopped as Rosalie leveled a glare on him.

"Rosalie, leaving Forks is premature at this time. We do not know all the details and we cannot forget that Edward has strong ties to Harry… I would wager that no matter how hard he tries to deny the connection, the prospect of leaving him behind would not be an option for Edward."

Rosalie huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Jasper felt the struggle she had with the knowledge heard in the last few minutes and the numerous questions the information had only succeeded in bringing forward. His sister tried to hide her love for her family and her concern for their safety behind indifference and bitchiness, but he knew she worried about losing them and it scared her. He worried as well that his family was in danger and the future being unclear only made the worry grow stronger.

* * *

It was quiet in the car as Edward drove Harry and his daughter home after visiting with Edward's family, but the silence wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable. Lilu was snuffling sleepily in the back seat, babbling softly every so often as she tried to fight the afternoon naptime that was quickly approaching. The sound put a smile on his face and he shared a grin with Harry.

"She's very stubborn about giving into her naptime," Harry said softly with a grin. The light in his eyes dimmed and his smile took a sad turn as he spoke again. "She reminds me of her father when she's like this… he was stubborn as a mule when it came to some things. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament he was very protective of me, even before we began dating. He knew I wasn't too keen to be involved with it in the first place and tried to convince Dumbledore several times to allow me to remove myself from the tournament."

"As he should have, the tournament wasn't safe as it was for an adult, for you it was idiocy for them to make you participate!" Edward seethed as he gripped the steering wheel.

Harry turned towards Edward with a frown on his face and whispered, "That's exactly what Cedric said…"

Edward forcefully unclenched his fists from around the steering wheel and tried to place the words and the anger that felt so familiar when he thought about the conversation. He could physically feel the deep seeded anger he had for Harry's Headmaster and the officials who had allowed Harry to be a champion even though he had no desire to be a part of it or the spell knowledge to find a way to get his name in the running in the first place. It had been obvious that other factors were at work with Harry being in the tournament.

The last thought made him frown in confusion as he fumbled for an excuse for why he would have such intimate knowledge of the situation, but he was unable to find one. His ability to read minds was still just as ineffective with Harry and his family as it had been from the beginning, so that wasn't the reason. His confusion left him floating in unknown territory as he placed it with so many of other instances where he had known something about Harry or his family that he shouldn't have or times when he could vividly recall flashes that he couldn't explain… of a younger Harry walking with him through a castle, of Edward nibbling his neck and causing a whimper to break from Harry's kissable lips… He wanted to know what it all meant and the more he tried to understand it, the less he was sure of what was real and what was imagined.

Edward turned towards Harry and saw the wizard frowning as he nibbled his bottom lip, without thinking he cupped Harry's cheek with his hand, letting his thumb brush softly against Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped at Edward's touch and Edward hurriedly removed his hand from his skin, turning back to watch the road as he slowed the car down to turn onto the driveway towards Harry's home.

The last few minutes of the drive up to the house were awkwardly quiet as Edward ignored Harry's questioning gaze. He knew it was childish, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit why he'd done it… to Harry or even to himself.

TBC…


End file.
